Brennan Williams
|birth_place=North Easton, Massachusetts |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Booker T WWE Performance Center Matt Bloom (WWE PC) Robbie Brookside (WWE PC) |debut= February 1, 2016 |retired= }} Brennan Marcellus Williams (February 5, 1991) is an American former NFL football player and current professional wrestler signed to WWE, appearing on its developmental brand NXT under the ring name Dio Maddin. Williams who made his professional wrestling debut in Booker T's wrestling promotion Reality of Wrestling in Houston, Texas under the ring name Marcellus Black. Professional wrestling career Reality Of Wrestling / Training (2015-2016) On October 27, 2015, it was announced that Williams was being trained by WWE star Booker T to become a professional wrestler. He made his debut with Reality of Wrestling on February 1, 2016, under the ring name of Marcellus Black nicknamed "The Shogun of the ROW". He destroyed the ROW faction known as the Legion, ending his segment with an Irish whip into a sitout powerbomb to the leader Shawn Hendrix. Over the course of six months from February to July 2016, Black wrestled on eight occasions including a No-Disqualification title match on July 16, for the ROW Heavyweight Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016-present) Brennan Williams made his debut on the September 30 house show in a 15-Man Battle Royal won by Dan Matha. At the October 20 house show, Williams wrestled and was defeated by Lince Dorado. On December 16, he lost to Dorado in a rematch. On January 21, 2017 Williams scored his first NXT victory, defeating Kishan Raftar. Over the course of 2017, he picked up a string of losses to other NXT trainees including Steve Cutler, Montez Ford, Mark Andrews, Buddy Murphy, Babatunde Aiyegbusi, Sawyer Fulton, Jeet Rama, Angelo Dawkins, Raul Mendoza and No Way Jose in mostly singles matches. He won his second singles match on December 7, defeating newcomer Chad Lail. On February 3, 2018, Williams competed in a Number One Contendership Fatal-Four Way for the NXT Championship against Buddy Murphy, Jeet Rama and Raul Mendoza, ending with Murphy becoming the new Number One Contender. Williams won his first singles victory on February 8, defeating Christopher Dijak. He would then go on to team with Dijak during the course of April and May in several tag matches against teams including TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne), The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) and numerous randomized pairings of NXT singles wrestlers. Williams also wrestled against new opponents in singles matches including against Fabian Aichner, Kassius Ohno and Lars Sullivan. During the June 30 house show, Williams defeated his frequent tag partner Christopher Dijak in a singles match. During the month of July, Williams strictly wrestled in singles matches against opponents including Christopher Dijak, The Velveteen Dream, Marcel Barthel and Kona Reeves. Returning the following month in August, Williams again wrestled during the NXT house shows in singles matches against opponents including Kona Reeves, The Velveteen Dream and Tian Bing. Returning during the September 6 house show, Williams added the first victory to a nearly undefeated record, defeating Amanpreet Singh. He went on to expand his record of singles victories, defeating opponents Raul Mendoza, Jeet Rama and Rocky. After his loss to during the September 22 house show, Williams compiled a 4-1 win-loss record for the month of September. Williams returned at the October 26 house show wrestling his only match of the month, winning a victory over Kona Reeves. During early November, Williams returned for the November 10 house show during which Williams lost to recent NXT recruit Punishment Martinez. He returned the following month during the December 7 house show, defeating British recruit Luke Menzies. During the following night's house show, Williams returned to team with Punishment Martinez in a tag match lost to the War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe). He finished the year in singles matches during the December 14 and December 15 house shows, lost against opponents Rowe and Jaxson Ryker. Williams returned in 2019 during the January 4, where he defeated Kona Reeves. During the following night's house show, Williams defeated Reeves in a rematch. Williams would continue his work in NXT Live events throughout the following months. He debuted his newest ring name Dio Maddin as early as June 29 during a Live event, teaming with Isaiah Scott in a four-way tag team elimination match. Raw (2019-present) In September 2019, it was reported Maddin would be joining Monday Night RAW as part of its commentary team including Jerry "The King" Lawler and Vic Joseph. Return to Reality Of Wrestling (2019) Between Live events for WWE NXT, Maddin returned to ROW since departing three years earlier. His return match occurred on August 10 at Summer Of Champions VI, during which Maddin lost a title match against the reigning ROW Heavyweight Champion Ryan Davidson by disqualification. In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' :*Sitout Powerbomb :*''Nico-Nico Knee'' (Running high knee on cornered opponent) :*''Cruel Angel's Thesis'' (Fireman's carry swung into a Emerald Flowsion) :*Rolling Spear *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*"The Shogun of ROW" :*'"The Sultan of Sit"' *'Teams and stables' :*'The Insiderz' with Mansoor Al-Shehail Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile Category:1991 births Category:2016 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Former football players Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Commentators